Kaminoke Kuro
by creativegoth17
Summary: Rei is all alone after becoming an orphan, but those who adopted him aren't who they appear. Will anyone help him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was another cold night in the little town of Yingtao. A girl sat in tree, hidden by the leaves, watching the people with their kids go door to door asking for candy.

Her golden eyes followed their movements. Her name was Mei Li. Mei Li had been waiting for what seemed like hours for one person to show up. That person was the towns doctor Chin Po.

He was to meet her at the large tree she was sitting in at 9 pm. It was now 9:15. Finally Chin Po walked into view. He walked over to the tree and stopped beneath it.

" I have a message, as you may know , from the village leader Leo Wong."

Once that was said Mei Li jumped down from her branch and landed gracefully on her feet.

" What does our leader Leo Wong want me to know . " she replied quietly. Her yellow eyes staring strait through Chin Po's hazel ones.

" He has a mission for you. It deals with news that a fellow tribe has been exterminated." Chin Po replied. His voice wavered with sadness.

" Well, what happened?" She questioned. "I can't do what Leo Wong wants me to do if I don't know what Happened."

" You remember the old village we went to last year? The one that the legendary Kouji-jin lived in?" He replied

" Yeah i do. What about it?" She asked. Questions raced around her head trying to figure out what was going on.

Chin Po remained silent for a few minutes trying to gather his thoughts so that he could tell her what was going on.

" The village has been destroyed." He eventually replied.

All that was going through Mei Li's mind was confusion and anger. She hardly knew anything about the Mysterious and legendary Kouji-jin. All she knew was that they

were a needed allie. If they were wiped out then the hope for their village was in danger.

" So, what am I to do." She asked cautiously. She was afraid of what the answer might be. She was the only one in the village that was good at getting information about things going on in the outside world. Did that mean that she was going to be sent out to find the people who did this?

" Leo Wong wants you to find out who the people were. Then come back and bring the information so that we can figure out we are going to do." Chin Po answered. He was just as scared as she was.

Mei Li nodded the reply and Chin Po left to tell Leo Wong the answer. She would be on her own again to find them.

" Guess I better get my things and tell Wo Yin whats going on. " She told herself as she ran towards her house.

" Look at our new house, it's gorgeous!!" Mrs. Hinate replied, practically squeeling with delight at the fact that new house was bigger than the last one.

The Hinates were new to the city of Beijing, having moved from outside of Hong Kong. They were a normal family and were very differnet from the other families in the neighbor hood. They had two children, the oldest was Hiromu, she looked just like her mother having beautiful green eyes and brown hair. Their son on the other hand was adopted. His name was Rei. He was not normal in appearence. He had long black hair that was tied in a braid that went below his knees and yellow cat like eyes.

The Hinates had adopted him after his parents had died in a wierd fire that destroyed the entire village. He was the only survivor. They had left Hong Kong about a week ago and now they were here in Beijing moving into their new home. Once they had settled into their rooms and explored the house, Mrs.Hinate began to make supper.

After an hour of being in the kitchen she called everyone to dinner and they ate as a family...but Rei had a hard time adjusting to the family. He had only been with them for a few weeks, and still felt out of place.

" Is everyting alright Rei? " his "mom" asked. He could the concern in her voice which he knew was fake.

" Yeah, I'm really hungry." he answered.

" You an leave the table and go to your room, and when your hungry you can eat." she replied.

Once in his room he closed and locked the door.

It's been a week sice we left Hong Kong adn I still feel out of place. I have never felt so alone. My village, family, and tribe was wiped out. Now i'm adopted by the Hinates but something isn't right about them. I have got to find out what they are hiding.

Hope I did ok...Please help me out if it's needs work please tell me.

Hope you enjoyed it!!


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was another cold night in the little town of Yingtao. A girl sat in tree, hidden by the leaves, watching the people with their kids go door to door asking for candy.

Her golden eyes followed their movements. Her name was Mei Li. Mei Li had been waiting for what seemed like hours for one person to show up. That person was the towns doctor Chin Po.

He was to meet her at the large tree she was sitting in at 9 pm. It was now 9:15. Finally Chin Po walked into view. He walked over to the tree and stopped beneath it.

" I have a message, as you may know , from the village leader Leo Wong."

Once that was said Mei Li jumped down from her branch and landed gracefully on her feet.

" What does our leader Leo Wong want me to know . " she replied quietly. Her yellow eyes staring strait through Chin Po's hazel ones.

" He has a mission for you. It deals with news that a fellow tribe has been exterminated." Chin Po replied. His voice wavered with sadness.

" Well, what happened?" She questioned. "I can't do what Leo Wong wants me to do if I don't know what Happened."

" You remember the old village we went to last year? The one that the legendary Kouji-jin lived in?" He replied

" Yeah i do. What about it?" She asked. Questions raced around her head trying to figure out what was going on.

Chin Po remained silent for a few minutes trying to gather his thoughts so that he could tell her what was going on.

" The village has been destroyed." He eventually replied.

All that was going through Mei Li's mind was confusion and anger. She hardly knew anything about the Mysterious and legendary Kouji-jin. All she knew was that they

were a needed allie. If they were wiped out then the hope for their village was in danger.

" So, what am I to do." She asked cautiously. She was afraid of what the answer might be. She was the only one in the village that was good at getting information about things going on in the outside world. Did that mean that she was going to be sent out to find the people who did this?

" Leo Wong wants you to find out who the people were. Then come back and bring the information so that we can figure out we are going to do." Chin Po answered. He was just as scared as she was.

Mei Li nodded the reply and Chin Po left to tell Leo Wong the answer. She would be on her own again to find them.

" Guess I better get my things and tell Wo Yin whats going on. " She told herself as she ran towards her house.

" Look at our new house, it's gorgeous!!" Mrs. Hinate replied, practically squeeling with delight at the fact that new house was bigger than the last one.

The Hinates were new to the city of Beijing, having moved from outside of Hong Kong. They were a normal family and were very differnet from the other families in the neighbor hood. They had two children, the oldest was Hiromu, she looked just like her mother having beautiful green eyes and brown hair. Their son on the other hand was adopted. His name was Rei. He was not normal in appearence. He had long black hair that was tied in a braid that went below his knees and yellow cat like eyes.

The Hinates had adopted him after his parents had died in a wierd fire that destroyed the entire village. He was the only survivor. They had left Hong Kong about a week ago and now they were here in Beijing moving into their new home. Once they had settled into their rooms and explored the house, Mrs.Hinate began to make supper.

After an hour of being in the kitchen she called everyone to dinner and they ate as a family...but Rei had a hard time adjusting to the family. He had only been with them for a few weeks, and still felt out of place.

" Is everyting alright Rei? " his "mom" asked. He could the concern in her voice which he knew was fake.

" Yeah, I'm really hungry." he answered.

" You an leave the table and go to your room, and when your hungry you can eat." she replied.

Once in his room he closed and locked the door.

It's been a week sice we left Hong Kong adn I still feel out of place. I have never felt so alone. My village, family, and tribe was wiped out. Now i'm adopted by the Hinates but something isn't right about them. I have got to find out what they are hiding.

Hope I did ok...Please help me out if it's needs work please tell me.

Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
